Broken Mirror
by MegamiNoOokami
Summary: i was attacked by the GakuHai muse, and this is a product of it. Hope you like it. i do not own them, just to let you know.
1. Introduction

Me: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!! I WAS ATTACKED WITH A RUBBER MALLET. THE GAKUHAI MUSE CHASED ME AROUND WHILE HITTING ME WITH HER MALLET.

sending thanks out to a good friend of mind for reading and helping me with this, AvadedraHetarra. well i hope you like it more might folllow later WE WILL SEE. HAHAHAHAHA

**Broken Mirror**

You think of yourself as a monster

You think of all that has been done

Yet you can't see how I see you

Not as a moster but as a friend

As someone I would spend eternity with

Yet you give yourself to weakness

And I can do nothing to save you

Though you have saved me so many times

So let me help you, let me in

You are not the monster you think you are

---------

brought to you by a slightly crazy fan of _Moon Child_


	2. Prologue

**Me: For starters I do not own them. But if I did, HEHEHEHEHE, I might share if you ask really nicely and bring peace offering. Then I would consider it.**

**So there was another attack by the GakuHai muse. She chased me around with her rubber mallet. I am currently in hideing, shhhh, I am not here, you did not see me. Well i hope you liek the product of another muse attack.**

**SHIT...she found me. BYE (runs away, followed by a muse with a rubber mallet)**

Broken Mirror

Prologue

You finally know the truth

About how I feel

And yet among all the hateful

things people have said

Our love has not failed yet


	3. Chapter 1

**Me: well i am still in hideing from the crazed muse.**

**Hope you like it.**

Broken Mirror

Forbidden to love you

Never to see your face

Or hear your voice

Why is it forbidden

To love you, to be with you

I want to be with you

Why do they forbid us to love

--------------

Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 2

Broken Mirror

To see your face one last time

Was all I ever wanted

To be in your arms again,

Feeling your warm embrace

But I am unable to be with you

To be with you is said to be wrong

But how come something that feels so right

is considered wrong 


	5. Chapter 3

Broken Mirror

I am lost without you

Now that they have torn us a part

I feel as if I am an empty shell

A shadow of the one you loved

How will I ever last

Do I run or stay, accept or reject

I only wish to see you again 


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: well here is another small part of the on going story HAHAHAHA  
THE MUSE is threatening me again and my muse is laughing at me.**

Broken Mirror

Being left in darkness without you

I fear I can't go on

Now you are gone, taken away

Falling back into darkness

Losing myself in darkness

Where your love is not

Do i give into the darkness or fight

To see you once again, my love

----------------

Reviews are welcome. THE MUSES are ganging up on me.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all (ducks) It's AVA (moves aside) Uh... Megami's a little busy ... (watches a colorful blur fly by) It seems (steps out of the way) that she's, um, somehow managed (runs a few steps forward) to get a hold of my muse's mallet (watches the blur fly by again) and, erm, is in the process of (ducks) chasing her with it. (dodge a flying shoe) so...um...I'm posting this for her. (hits the ground) The thing is (low crawls and is nearly run over) I don't know who to cheer for (is stepped on) ACK! (dies) Happy READING!  
-AVA-**

Broken Mirror

To see you for one moment

The only thing I ask

A secret meeting

For our secret love

Spending this night with you

My hearts one desire

Even with the fear


	8. Chapter 6

**AVA again. Goodness I'm worn out. MEGAMI I SAW THAT! DON'T MOVE! Anyway, I've managed to separate Megami and my muse for now. HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! I'm just trying to keep them apart long enough to get this thing posted. MUSE! STOP MAKING FACES, OR SO HELP ME...! yeesh...I've got my hands full. At least Megami's muse is nice and quiet. (pets) Hey! She bit me! (bleeds)  
Happy Reading! -AVA-**

Broken Mirror

Together with you

This one night

Makes the world fade

You stayed with me in the darkness

Staying together in this moment

The moment of Joy, then turned wrong

Those who tell us to stay away

Found our secret place

-----------------

Please review, so i will know what yall think. A little encouragment never hurt, so i will know if yall would like me to continue or not. But if i do stop my beta reader, AVA, will glomp me. So we will see.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm back for now, aleast until I find AVA's muse again.**

**AVA: LEAVE HER ALONE, NOW  
me: ok sorry **

Well i just wanted to formally introduce my muse. Well everyone this is Jezirah my wonderful, cute, fluffie (ouch) muse.  
To Jezirah: I told you not to BITE!  
To everyone: HAPPY READING!

**Broken Mirror**

Do we fight or run

Now that they have found us

The only wish i have

is to stay with you

Please allow to go with you

Do not leave me alone

in this dark world

Let me stay, never leaving

your side no matter the cost

-----------

please review


	10. Chapter 8

**AVA: OOOOOH! Someone's gonna get in trrroooouble! Megami has stolen my muse again. RAWR!  
Megami: heheheheheeee (runs away with muse)**

HAPPY READING!

Broken Mirror 

You plead to come with me

No matter the cost

The one wish I have is

for you to be happy

To take you and run

Then be on the run forever

You would give up

everything for me

-------------

Please Review


	11. Chapter 9

**Megami: well update time. HAHAHA. So my war with AVA's muse is going well. (evil grin) I have stolen her, she is now my prisoner. HAHA.**  
**AVA: (pout) Megami. Give her back.  
Megami: HEHEHEHE. Now why would I want to do that? If i let her go, she will attack me again.  
AVA: o.O so?  
Megami: If she promises to be nice, I will let her go.  
AVA: We make no promises.  
Muse: I just break them. (nyah)  
Megami: then your mind. (EVIL GRIN) HAHAHAHA**

**TBC... HAPPY READING**

Broken Mirror

You take me away from

all that causes pain

Though we are running

We are happy to be together

Away from the darkness

that threatened our love

The joy of being with you

out weighs all other things

My one wish has been fulfilled


	12. Chapter 10

**Megami: YAY another Chapter. The Funny thing about my on going war is HER MUSE IS ENJOYING IT. (breaths hard) But thats ok (smiles).  
AVA: (grumbles)  
Megami: hehe (ducks) HAPPY READING  
AVA: (throws something else)  
Megami: (runs away after being hit by a shoe)  
**

Broken Mirror

With our wish fulfilled

There is hope for our love

A new life for us

Away from all those

who wish us harm

Harm for being happy

Now we are free

Free to love one another

-------------  
Note to readers

Thank you for reading and putting up with my war agianst AVA's muse. Well this is the last chapter, atleast for now, maybe. I am going to be working on other short fanfictions and an anime crossover. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe there will be other Moon Child fanfics from me later on. Only time and AVA's muse will tell. LATER.


End file.
